


Daddy

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The Division (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-07
Updated: 2005-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little taste of the kinkiness coming up in Rapids and Rainbows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 7 June 2005  
> Fandom: Light, Water, Muses  
> Pairing: f/f teaser for Rapids/Rainbows  
> Summary: Just a little taste of the kinkiness coming up in Rapids and Rainbows.  
> Advertisement: Part of the FSAC DD05
> 
> Disclaimers: "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Lifetime Television, Kedzie Productions, Viacom Productions, and Paramount. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "The Division", Lifetime Television, or any representatives of the actors. 
> 
> Author's Note: Just thought I'd toss out a little teaser of what's to come in Rapids and Rainbows. Shatterpath has been working feverishly to finish Rapids, so I can't quite give away the details of these two women just yet....

  


I never even thought to move, not after she'd given me that look. I didn't dare cross her, not if I wanted to get any sort of relief.

"On your knees. Now."

Meekly, I did as she asked, leaving my eyes downcast. I whimpered softly as she trailed the silk across my shoulders before wrapping it around my eyes. My shivering increased as she lightly combed through my hair with her fingers and I leaned into her touch. "Yes, please," I murmured, nuzzling her like a kitten.

"Does my kitten need something?" she crooned, her fingers digging into the tensed muscles at the base of my neck. "What is it, baby? Tell Daddy."

A strangled sob-whimper passed my lips as she found a particularly sore spot and dug in. I clung to her like a lifeline, the blood rushing through my head into the muscles she was massaging. "Please," I repeated, wishing I could see her. Her response was a tender nibble along my earlobe, something she knew would turn me to mush, and I sagged against her.

Suddenly, I found myself flat on my stomach on the bed, the towel unceremoniously pulled off of my already-shivering body. I let out a startled squeak but made my body relax under her touch.

"That's it, Sunshine," she purred in my ear, hands gliding sensuously just above my skin. The heat of her palms seared into me, and I forced myself not to squirm, not to move the tiniest muscle, until she allowed it. "Very good. I think you deserve a bit of a treat for this, kitten." And then I felt her fingers rest flat against the curve of my ass for a long moment, before gliding down to trace the damp between my legs. The rough calluses teased my sensitive flesh in a slow, gentle pattern, allowing my arousal to deepen. My legs slid open of their own accord and she spread her fingers wider across my heated arousal. "Mmm, my little girl's all wet," she murmured, fingers never stopping their dance across my sex. "We can't have that now, can we? Maybe you should take another shower?" I whimpered my dissent, my back arching slightly toward her. "You don't want that? What if I joined you? Would that make it better, kitten?"

"Don't know," I mumbled, my need overwhelming me again as she slipped the tip of one finger into me, rubbing it in small circles. I wanted to jump out of my skin, rip her clothes off, ravish her senseless. But instead, I lay there, willing my body to stay still under her.

God, I loved it when my Daddy played with me.


End file.
